Lies, Secrets, and Betrayal
by purrfictionist
Summary: Things have changed in the Vampire world. Strigoi's are forming larger groups and are gathering more and more Strigoi. Dhampirs aren't being treated properly and the Moroi who want Defense Classes are constantly being turned down despite everything. And to make things more interesting, there's a new shadow following Abe. Who is he and the new Moroi Taylor? More details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Purrfictionist here **** This is my first VA FanFic so go easy on me **** I write for Bloodlines, The Infernal Devices, and The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. This story is T for violence mainly. There are some things in the series that didn't happen or I ended up changing a bit in my story and everything's stated below. **

**Things to know:**

**Rose and Dimitri are still broken up. They didn't fix things after Dimitri said those four horrible words. The Queen is still alive so Tasha isn't in jail and Jillian was later discovered as a Dragomir. The gang who went to Palm Springs did for a short time while everyone else stayed and helped clear things off at court to make things easier for the new Dragomir. After a while things cleared out and the Palm Springs gang are back at Court now. The alchemists found about Sydney and Adrian but they have no proof. Sydney's let out free and is said that she'll be called back to be tried again if there is evidence found. Abe Mazur has someone with him (an OC) who isn't in the books. Janine's hiding some secrets from Rose that might ruin their relationship. Lissa and Christian are still broken up. **

**Read and Review please! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot and Aydin. Everything else belongs to the amazing Richelle Mead! **

Aydin looks around the small coffee shop and takes in the people there. A woman in her mid- twenties is sitting by the window juggling a two year old on her knee while drinking her coffee and is working on her laptop. An eighty year old man is sitting in a small round table towards the door where Aydin's standing and is doing a puzzle in the local Turkish newspaper. Towards the far end of the small store are a group of college freshman, all girls watching him with great interest. Aydin avoids their eyes and takes in the person in front of him.

He's a small middle aged Moroi sporting a duster with an odd red spot on the far end of it near the edge. His jeans are a light blue and he's wearing business shoes with his casual attire. His hair's a mess and he's wearing a shirt that looks he slept in it.

"No… no, I'll take that one," the man says as the barista reaches for a breakfast pastry in the showcase. "And I'll take that one to. Yes, that one."

"Will that be all sir?"

"Yes,"

"Will you be eating in or carrying out?"

The man looks out the window suspiciously and looks back to the barista. "Inside,"

"Alright then sir, you may have a seat. I'll send you the bill. Next in line,"

"Ah, Ahmed, how are you?" the barista says smiling. He's a friendly forty year old Moroi man with dark brown hair and the native tanned skin.

"Good and you sir?" Aydin asks smiling as he reaches for his wallet. "I didn't see you yesterday, is everything alright?"

"Yes, my daughter was sick so I stayed home and took care of her. It's getting harder with the wife gone."

"It's tough raising a family and being a guardian," Aydin says in a low voice that the barista can only here.

"True my boy, very true. Would you like your usual?"

"Yes sir," Aydin says and hands him some liras. Aydin watches the barista get his stuff and fix his coffee while keeping an eye on the odd man from the corner of his eye. He has found his man. The barista walks back to Aydin and hands him the white carry out bag and the coffees. "Thank you sir. Have a nice day and I hope your daughter gets better."

The barista smiles and nods. "Thank you Ahmed, have a nice day."

Aydin waves another goodbye and walks out of the shop. Step one. Step two. Find Ibrahim Mazur.

**This chapter is short but the others will be a little longer. If the chapters are short like this, I'll be able to update more often **** What did you think of it? If you spot any grammar mistakes, please tell me! I'll try to go back and correct it. I know I'm supposed to be working on my other stories but I really wanted to get this out **** Review!**

**Purrfictionist**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! Did you guys see the Vampire Academy Poster! I can't believe it's finally happening! I can't wait till the stills come out! I hope they release stills, they did that for other movies **** Anywho thanks to those who reviewed!**

"I see that everyone's here," Queen Tatiana says sitting down on the tall, red chair in front of the large oval table in front of her that's occupied by other Royals. "I apologize for the late notice, I had … things holding me back from sending out the invitations."

Rose rolls her eyes. "That's a lousy excuse. I can't believe I had to be pulled out halfway through my shower."

Dimitri jabs her in the chest with his elbow and Rose shrugs him off. He ignores her for months, talking to her only when necessary, and yet when it comes to moments like this, he isn't shy to shut her up and treat her like his student even though she's much as an adult as he is. Rose catches Lissa sit up straighter, her ears turning red, and Christian smirking.

"Today I'd like to discuss a very important problem that seems to be growing larger and larger as the days go by. Many of us here are very aware of the problem but do not see it as one so I'd like to share with you how outrageous the problem is."

Rose narrows her eyes and leans back against the wall at her post. What problem can she be talking about? Things have been finally clearing off and coming back to their usually peacefulness. Jill and the gang's back from Palm Springs. Everyone's calmed down about the news of Jill and Jill's safety from any danger has been ensured. Viktor Dashkov's in jail, there's no more danger or problems left to deal with.

"What might this problem be your Highness?" Ekaterina Zeklos asks.

"The problem is that a group of Moroi are going around and openly giving speeches and what not encouraging Moroi Defense Classes which is completely outrageous," Tatiana says shaking her head. "And what makes this whole thing even more ridiculous is that there are Dhampirs supporting this!"

Conversations break out from the Moroi, some angry and some shocked. Lissa's hands fall to her lap in shock of what Tatiana said and Rose inhales sharply as Tatiana clamps her hands together sternly.

"I don't see a problem with Moroi practicing defense," Christian says standing up from his seat. "Why is everyone acting up like this?"

"Christian!" Lissa hisses as Tatiana flushes red.

"The problem, Lord Ozera, is that Moroi don't do the fighting, Dhampirs do."

Rose bites her lip from cursing out the Queen and Dimitri puts his hand on her arm as if sensing her fuming.

"No Rose," he whispers.

"Dhampirs need help! We aren't defenseless!" Christian shouts back. "We have power. We have fire, wind, air, spirit, and the earth in our hands and we have to sit back sipping wine and sampling cheese?"

"Dhampirs do not need help Lord Ozera," the Queen says standing up. People gasp as Tatiana walks over to where Christian's standing. "What they need to do is work harder. They're getting lazy and they aren't working like they used to. The Moroi shouldn't be working to fix their problems."

"Excuse me?!" Rose says as she jumps out of Dimitri's grasp. "What in the world are you saying? Do you even hear yourself?"

"Miss Hathaway, you will contain yourself. Remember who you are speaking to."

"I will not contain myself, you just called me lazy and a slave!" Rose yells.

Dimitri reaches out and grabs Rose's hand. "Roza stop this."

_Roza._ He called her Roza. He hasn't called her Roza for months. Rose swallows back her emotions and looks the Queen right in the eye and opens her mouth to say something when she hears someone yell in her head.

_Rose stop this now! _Lissa yells. Rose meets Lissa's wide eyes and then Christian's fiery ones. _Rose don't do this please! _

Rose shakes Lissa and starts to turn back to the Queen when the door bursts open to reveal a red faced Tasha Ozera.

"Lady Ozera, what happened?" the Queen asks as Tasha leans on her knees, gasping for air.

"They're here, we need to go now!" she yells.

"Who's here?" the Queen demands.

"Strigoi."

**Oooh….Strigoi are here! What's going to happen? Please review! I'd love to hear what you think and they make my day! **

**Purrfictionist **


	3. Chapter 3

Aydin scans the street for any passing cars and quickly crosses it. He jumps onto the poorly laid sidewalk and walks through the small shops and stores and into the alleys. Turkey is Aydin's home. He was born and raised in these streets. Aydin has always respected his father though his business isn't the brightest one, Aydin can see why he does what he does. Some may say that shipping illegal goods around such as stolen guns and vampire blood to 'humans' isn't the wisest thing to do but what he gets from it easily overthrows the risks. His father never deals with drugs, he works his power around other… useful supplies. He's the man who everyone in Turkey is afraid of. They'll do anything for him.

To the people of the small Turkey town, Aydin's an orphan. He has no parents. His father always said that it's better to say little than too much and Aydin follows that saying with basically everything. Besides, he isn't lying completely. Aydin's father is the one who has always been with him from the day he could walk to the day he killed his first man. Aydin's never seen his mother, not even a single picture. All he knows about her is that she's a dhampir. His father doesn't talk much of her but Aydin can tell from his father's eyes who the lady is to him. Aydin sometimes wonders what his childhood would have been like if his mother was around. Would his first have been baba or anne (mother)? Would he have a little baby sister running around or would he have been an only child?

Aydin walks takes a right in the next alley and squeezes through a narrow, stoned passage way to an empty shack that's guarded by two Dhampir men, much older than him, dressed in rags like a beggar. Aydin nods at them and enters the shack. There in the darkness of the large shack is his father sitting under a small candle lit lantern.

"Aydin my son," his father says, his voice tinted with the familiar Turkish accent. He's dressed in his usual colorful suits and a contrasting tie. Today's suit's color is a bright orange and his tie, a dark blue green. His guardian, Pavel who stands behind him, greets Aydin with a small nod. "You're late. Did everything go well? Did anyone give you trouble?"

Aydin smiles and sits down at the table, shaking his head at his worried father. "No baba, everything went well," he says and looks up at Pavel and then back at his father. "I found the man baba and he's just like Pavel described only more dirty looking and worn out. He's eating at the coffee kahvehane (coffee shop) now"

His father nods gravely and looks over at Pavel. "Send the men out after him, I want it to be done quick and with no spectators around."

"Yes master," Pavel says and pulls open a door on the wooden ground that leads to an underground tunnel that his father puts to use for fast communication. His father had started building underground houses in the tunnels that he had made himself years ago where his guardians and men would stay and live without being seen. Aydin and his father also use the tunnels as their homes when they are out and away from their home. "I will go and do that. Master Aydin, watch your father."

His father rolls his eyes at his guardian. "Quite worrying about me and go Pavel. Aydin will watch over me. He's my son after all," he says smiling proudly.

Aydin smiles back and father and son watch Pavel leave, closing the door behind him. Aydin turns back to his father and pushes the bag towards him.

"You must eat baba," Aydin says.

His father takes a pastry from the bag and pushes it back to Aydin. "And you must to. I have been wanting to tell you for a very long time now that I think it's time to take a vacation of sorts. Go back home and just relax. It's been a while since we did that."

Aydin frowns. "Are you sure baba? Johansson turned against your order and is possibly out to get you and there is a chance that he'll stop the boat with the supplies your sending to London."

Abe nods. "I am sure. Aydin, you're a boy. You need rest and a vacation, time for yourself, and if you want, time with me not doing… this all the time. You need to meet girls, go to bars and movies, throw parties, go fishing with your father, you shouldn't be working with me all the time."

"Baba, I want to work with you, you're all I have."

His father frowns and looks down at his coffee. "I know son, and I want you to have more Ay, I want you to have other people in your life."

Aydin takes a long sip from his coffee and sighs. There's no point in arguing with his father so he nods. His father opens his mouth to say something when the door to the shacks is thrown open. Trevor, one of his father's guardians, walks in with an envelope that looks it's been torn open in a rush.

Aydin and his father stand up in shock as a red faced Trevor steps into the small light.

"Trevor what happened?" his father asks.

"There's been a Strigoi attack in the outskirts of Latvia. It's really bad master, the letter says that Strigoi are heading to our grounds," Trevor says.

Aydin's hands ball into fists as his father snatches the letter from Trevor angrily. "Who's it from baba?"

"Danyal."

Danyal is one of Aydin's father trustworthy representatives. It can't be a false claim. Aydin's father controls the dealing of his and other's supplies in large scattered places in Russia and unlike other people in father's rank, Aydin's father gets attached and very protective about the people in his lands.

"Tanrim (my God)…" his father says.

"Baba what is it?"

"They're headed for Baia!"

Aydin's heart sinks. Baia is the most populated area in their lands. It's a small town where Dhampirs and Moroi live side by side with humans but the Dhampir and Moroi population easily overthrow the population of humans. Baia is a Strigoi's perfect buffet.

"Aydin, you must go with Pavel, Hakim, Jordan, Alex, and Danila to Baia," Aydin's father says.

Aydin nods as adrenaline rushes up his veins. "Yes baba,"

"Trevor, make the accommodations with Robin Cruise as soon as you can,"

"Robin Cruise as the Moroi who works at the airport master?" Trevor confirms.

"Yes," Aydin's father says. "I've done business with him before and he owes me a favor. Book the tickets under Ibrahim Mazur."

**What did you think? Now you know that Aydin's dad is Abe but who's the mom? And oh no, they're attacking Baia! What's going to happen to the Belikov's? **

**Please review! I really want to know what you guys think! They make my day!**

**Purrfictionist **


End file.
